


The Dutiful Pleasure

by ggbayley



Series: Two Unlikely Hearts That Changed Destiny [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedroom discussion, F/M, Follows Don't Be Broken, Loras Tyrell mentioned, M/F content, M/M, M/M mentioned, Robb can have his cake and eat it too, Sexual Content, Sweetness, Theon Greyjoy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbayley/pseuds/ggbayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb spends a night with his queen, who, it turns out, is not at all ignorant of his feelings for Theon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dutiful Pleasure

“I must say, my lord,” Margaery murmured as she unlaced his breeches, glancing up at her king and husband with a smile, “I’m relieved you haven’t become shy to my bed. Why stop at one son?”

“Indeed.” Robb finished unlacing her bodice, parting it to unveil her full, luscious breasts. He leaned down, taking one red nipple in his mouth and nipping it gently. She murmured her approval, shifting them so she was lying on her back, him on top of her. “I’ve noticed a change in you, since you returned from the North,” she murmured as his hands played with her breasts, his lips caressing her neck. “And – uhh – especially since Eddard was born.” She bit her lip, her breath coming heavier as his fingers slid between her legs. He always made sure she was nice and wet before he entered her.

“I’m a father now,” Robb replied, his fingers moving to entwine with her own as his hips met hers, his entrance making her breath catch in her throat. “And a king.”

“You’ve grown more passionate.” Her eyes met his as their hips rocked together, her delicate skin gaining a delightful heady flush. “Does the thought of another son excite you so?”

“You excite me,” he told her, groaning as the pleasure of her heat wrapped around him.

“As you say, my lord.” Her legs wound around him, pulling him deeper inside her. “Oh. Mmm.”

His hands broke from hers, one moving to roll her nipple between his fingers, while his mouth went to the other breast, licking and teasing the aroused red bud. She moaned, her breath coming faster. “Are you close?” he whispered, trying to adjust the angle of his hips to rub against her sex.

“Yes. Yes. Mmmm.” She cried out softly, her delicate body beginning to shake beneath him. He pumped into her with ardor, continuing to stroke and lick her sensitive breasts. Her tremors drew from him his own release, and his motions ceased as she began to still beneath him.

Rolling off of her, Robb pulled her into his arms, holding her warm body close.

“Another son, I pray,” she whispered, resting her head in the curve of his neck.

“Yes.” He kissed her forehead, enjoying the way her breasts rubbed against his chest as her breathing calmed. It was his duty to bed her, but if one took pleasure from duty, who could say that was wrong? This was, by far, his favorite of the many duties the Iron Throne imposed upon him.

“I’m thankful for him, you know.” Her fingers traced contently along his side, her touch soft and warm on his skin.

“My lady?”

“Don’t be coy, my lord.” She rose up on one elbow, gazing into his eyes as her hand settled on his chest. “Robb. I didn’t become queen by being ignorant. You’ve been much happier since you returned from the North, and even more so since the birth of our beautiful son.” She put a finger to his lips to halt his objections. “I know you love being a father, but it’s more than that. We’ll be partners for a long time, there’s no need for secrets between us.” She lay back down, smiling as she gazed up at the ceiling. “Loras told me what he – offered you.”

Robb swallowed. “Did he?”

“My brother and I share everything. Not to the extent of the late Lannisters, but that excepted, we are as close as two siblings can be. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I know men have hungers. And I prefer a husband with one faithful lover to one with many whores, like Robert.” 

“My – my lady - ” Robb was flushed now, from sources other than the sex they are just shared.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she assured him, casting him her lovely smile. “You’re a wonderful husband, the best I could have ever dreamed of. It brings joy to my heart to see you with him. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes. And your eyes dance when he’s by your side. You’re more whole and more alive since you rode back from Winterfell with him beside you.”

“Did you know all along?” Robb asked, feeling rather guilty despite her encouraging words.

“I knew your heart was already promised, even before we wed,” she murmured. “You had the sadness of lost love in your eyes. I recognize it from my own brother’s gaze.” Her face grew sad at that. “I can never restore his heart, but it gives me great joy to see your own broken heart mended. Love is a precious thing, my lord. It should never be squandered. Your love is such a gift, it has the power to heal even a soul as damaged as his.” She traced his cheek softly with her fingertips. “I would never deny him that. I would like to think of him as a brother, and I pray that he bears me no ill will.”

“No. Never. He thinks of you as the soul of kindness and beauty.” Robb kissed her, his heart fluttering with love. “Which you are. My dear, sweet queen.”

“My gallant, honorable king.” Her hand trailed through his curls, a soft smile on her lips. “Never feel shame for seeking his arms. You do me no dishonor, my sweet lord Robb.”

He held her tight against him, so full of happiness that he had no words to express it. Instead, he kissed her, their lips meeting passionately. He could feel her heartbeat thudding against his chest, as she could surely feel his. It only took a moment for the heat to build enough for him to roll her back over, their lips meeting frantically as he slid back inside her, and passion overwhelmed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I never write M/F, but I adore Margaery and love the idea of her being so accepting of Robb & Theon, so I decided to run with it. I like exploring what type of relationship they would have in this situation.


End file.
